video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Preschool Favourites (1993)
|catalogue number = VC1312 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes}}Children's Pre-School Favourites is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th September 1993. It features Nursery Play Rhymes, Tots T.V., Rosie & Jim, Wizadora, Rub a Dub Dub, Brum, Sooty and even Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends. Description Enjoy this 45 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's video. Excerpts from Nursery Play Rhymes, Rosie and Jim, Wizadora, The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video, Brum, Sooty, Tots TV, and even Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre school collection. FREE INSIDE this video you will find TWO £1 discount vouchers. You may use these vouchers to obtain £1 off a wide selection of specially stickered children's videos, exclusively at WOOLWORTHS (see inside for further details). Look out for all videos carrying this special sticker....... Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Escape (CITV, 1992) # Tots TV: Fox (Central, 1993, Clip) # Rosie & Jim: Automata (Central, 1990, Clip) # Wizadora: Time for Tidying (Meridian, 1993, Clip) # The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video: Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Clip) # Brum: Wheels (BBC One, 1991) # Learn with Sooty: A-Z of Animals (1989, Clip) # Nursery Play Rhymes: If you’re Happy and you know it (1990, Clip) Thomas The Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. 1993. Rosie & Jim © 1992 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd for Central Independent Television Plc. Wizadora © Meridian Broadcasting Ltd. 1993. Brum © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd., BRUM is the trademark of Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Licensed by HIT Communications PLC. Sooty © 1990 Thames Television International/Video Collection International Ltd. The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video The Nursery Rhyme Joint Venture 1984/86 A DAVID YATES PRODUCTION. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1990 Video Collection International Ltd. Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Credits *'Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends' Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry "ESCAPE" Told by Michael Angelis Directed by David Mitton Television Stories by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Lighting Cameraman: Terry Permane Camera Crew: David Watkins and Nigel Permane Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers Figurines: Johnathan Saville Specialist Model Makers: Jeremy King, Peter Eves and John Holmes Special Effects: David Eves Model Crew: Martin Gaskell and Mark Dorsett Lighting supplied by Lee Electric Lighting Gaffer: Michael Flynne Snorkel Lens supllied by Grip House Ltd. Sound Effects & Dudding by Gary Dixon and Gavin Beckwith Post Production Facilities by Thames TV Plc Videotape Editor: John Wright Music Composed & Arranged by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell Made at: Shepperton Studios England Processed by Technicolor Executive Producer: Angus Wright Production Co-ordinator: Rachel Roullier Production Supervisor: Steve Asquith Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton A Britt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc. © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1992. *'Tots TV' © 1993 A Ragdoll Production For Central Independent Television Plc. *'Rosie & Jim' Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. © 1992 Central Independent Television Plc. *'Wizadora' By Don Arioli and Carolyne Cullum © Meridian Broadcasting Ltd 1993. *'The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video' © The Nursery Rhyme Joint Venture 1984/86. A David Yates Production in association with Media Home Entertainment Inc. *'Brum' Narrated by Toyah Willcox Written by Anne Wood and Lou Coleman Script Associate: Roger Stennett Brum Designed by Bob Berk Brum Built by Rex Garrod Special Effects Brum Operator: Brett Davis Brum Second Operators: David Taylor and Dough Smith Cast in order of appearance: Museum Owner: Mike Cavanagh The Boy Racer: Philip Herrity Man at Track: George Coward Kiddettes: Mark Fell, Stacey Fell, Trevor Flynn, Gareth Higgott, Richard Higham, Adam Jones, Craig Lattimer, Gareth Lewis, Duncan McKendrick, Simon Miles, Simon Newby and Simon Rodgers with thank to The Cotswold Motor Museum, Fastrak Karts, Les Lathan (Birmingham Kart Centre), St Johns Ambulance, Wheels Adventure Park, Lawrence Frampton-Cook and Kiddettes Relations & Friends Lighting Cameraman: John Christie Camera Assistant: Daryl Kibblewhite Sound: Graeme Robson and Colin Vinton Electrician: Barry Cook Dubbing Mixer: Harry Jacobs Assistant Designer: Sharon Nash VT Editor: Jonathan Bravo Facilities: Lynz Video Limited Production Runner: Deejay Elliot Production Secretary: Carole Thomson Production Accountant: Mark Hollingsworth Continuity: Val Nieberle Production Manager: Melissa Robertson Assistant Director: Peter Thornhill Assistant Producer: Susan James Title Music: Kjartan Poskitt Music: Andrew McCrorie-Shand Designer: Bob Berk Producer: Anne Wood Director: Lou Coleman © 1991 A Ragdoll Production (UK) Ltd. *'Learn with Sooty' © 1990 Thames Television International Ltd/Video Collection International Ltd. *'Nursery Play Rhymes' with Elizabeth Watts © 1990 Video Collection International Ltd. Opening (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Children's Pre-School Favourites 1993 title card * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends intro * Start of Escape (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * End of Nursery Play Rhymes (1990) * Children's Pre-School Favourites 1993 title card * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Children's Pre-School Favourites (1993) (2).png|Back cover and spine childrens-pre-school-favourites-21977l.jpg|Tape 12347889_1262197577130786_4071548164050606207_n.png|Inner sleeve 14238252_1479881968695678_1360345669159210481_n.jpg Children's Pre-School Favourites 1993 Inside Cover.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Tots TV Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Wizadora Category:Rub-a-Dub Dub Category:Brum Category:Sooty Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Learn with Sooty Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Thames Video Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter) Category:Thames Television Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.